Slice of Life RP
if you're looking for the Havenbrook information page, go here. CURRENT PAGES FOR LOCATION INFORMATION AND OTHER STUFF: page page If you submit a character and need a page to use for them, please let me (Amanda) know c: Ideas *since it's a real-world setting, I think having everyone be aged up to at least young legal adults (so 18-21 at the minimum) would be most appropriate. *this also means that people would have to have jobs in this to sustain the life they live. **due to this, i think making the "days" in the RP only be Friday/Saturday/Sunday would be most useful. that way we're not having day after day after day of "x went to work, then went home and slept" posts. "days" would also be longer than a real-world 24 hours, so everyone in all timezones can be part of whatever activities happen in the days. like parties and going out for dinners and bar crawls and stuff like that. *romancing others in the RP is totally an option, as long as both people are on board and it's not an immediate "we just met and now we're getting married" kind of deal. having a pre-RP event romance is also okay. as is being married. and you know what? you don't have to actually romance/marry another RPer's character. if you want to build yourself your perfect datemate or spouse, go right on ahead and make 'em a NPC. you just can't actively use them for RP shenanigans. *kids are totally allowed, they're just basically NPCs in your control and have to be taken care of properly. this does mean babysitters or daycare or a stay-at-home parent situation. and to pay for that stuff someone's gotta work. see the second point on this list. *Monday-Thursday days would be able to be RPed if an event was happening on them, such as a party or a holiday we want to touch up on. all events like that would have to be approved by the mod/s of the RP. *heck, everything should be approved by the mod/s of the RP before they happen. *any other thoughts will be added as I think of them xoxo manda Application Please submit this to me (Amanda) on Skype if you're interested in joining the RP--I think we'll make a chat where we can do some basic character- and world-building before we start but we need somewhere to make a jumping-in point, yanno? #Name: (does not necessarily have to match yours) #Gender: (does not necessarily have to match yours) #Age: (18+ please, so everyone is a legal adult and working and not being weird for hanging around adults) #Occupation: (yes you have to have a job of some kind, a Monday-Friday job is best but if you wanna be a barista or server be my guest! also please be realistic, no CEOs or anything like that, we're living in a small city not NYC) #Starting Relationship Status: (single/dating who/married who, if you know you WANT to be dating/married but want to see who all's in the RP before you decide if you want a NPC significant other or an actual RPer being one, just say what you'd be hoping for) #Any starting plotline you might want for your character Calendar2.jpg|calendar of the grand year 2012, the starting year of the RP's events Category:SoLRP